


A Few Days

by Meowzalot



Series: Tick Tock Goes the Clock. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Sweet, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff Destiel piece.</p><p>Dean can't bring himself to tell Sam where he's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Days

“Sammy! I gotta go take care of something! Stay here until I get back!”

“What?” Sam yelled back, poking his head out of the bathroom door but the roaring sound of ‘Baby’ was his only answer. Take care of something? Wasn’t he the one currently obsessed with nabbing Dick Roman? What the hell could have finally made him take a break from it?

Trying to wipe off the smudge of toothpaste by his mouth Sam grabbed his phone, staying quiet only until it was answered.

“What the hell, Dean? You can’t go after a Dick lead alone, you know that.” He scolded, worried for about the fourth time that day alone that Dean was pushing himself too hard. When wasn’t the drunken ass pushing himself too hard though? “I’m not saying not to follow it but you need back up.”

“This isn’t about Roman, okay? I just. . I have something to take care of. Should only be a day or two.”

Even over the phone Dean could just picture his younger brother with that ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ face. Honed after years of practice. “If you hear anything give me a ring. See you soon, Sammy.”

Tossing the phone to the passenger seat his solution to ignore the blaring ring tone was to crank up the radio, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He loved Sam more than anything, including himself, but he couldn’t tell him everything. Even if Bobby were still around he wouldn’t be able to explain what he was doing, or why he was doing it.  
After the first half hour the phone finally stopped ringing but now it just ‘beeped’ over and over to remind him of the fresh voicemails.

He didn’t bother checking the phone until he’d finally pulled into a sleazy motel for the night. Sam was worried, always worried really, but he seemed almost happy it wasn’t about Dick Roman. That his older brother wasn’t going after him in some last ditch effort.

Dean took a large swig from the metal flask, rolling his eyes as Sam gave a sigh. “It’s not like I’m driving anymore tonight, Sam. There’s no job around here. Nothing. So get some rest and get your nerdy ass back on the computer tomorrow. I’ll be back soon, Sammy.”

Promising to be home at a certain point was more like a vow honestly. Old habits of wanting to be like his dad, but also never wanting to be like John.  
Rubbing at the back of his neck Dean gave a sheepish smile, setting the phone down before chugging at the strong whiskey.

 

Normally Dean noticed every pretty face in a mile radius. His charm clicked on and it just didn’t stop. The Monroe clone of a receptionist was flat out beautiful. Even sitting behind the desk he could just picture that her legs ran a mile long each, and that the carefully brushed back hair would look great after a night rolling around in the sheets.  
He could also tell she was completely into him. Their eyes met and she lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hey there. I’m here to see a patient. Nurse Masters is expecting me.”

‘Monroe’ gave a little giggle when he smiled, normally a big ego boost. “Nurse Masters is out to lunch right now but you’re welcome to wait, sir. Only another few minutes.” She suggested, puffing her uniform clad chest for a moment. “Thanks. . Millie. That’s a rather cute name you have there. Farm girl?” He asked, leaning on the counter.  
Sheer habit had him replying, as well as giving a friendly flirt or two until he heard another voice. Snarky and mocking.

“Hey there, big boy. Here I thought you’d forgotten about little’ol me.”

Not to mention the voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him. Forcing a polite smile he looked over at the ‘nurse’. “Millie here said you were out to lunch. Run out of babies on the buffet?” He murmured while walking past her, the sweet smile still glued to his face.

“On a diet. Only thickheaded muscles boys for me, sweetcheeks.” She retorted easily, giving him a sly smile. “So, on a more serious note, I don’t think Clarence is up to a visit today. He’s-“

“If you don’t stop calling him that he’s going to think his name is Clarence.” Dean grumbled, walking ahead. He knew the room number by heart.  
Pausing outside the door he gazed through the glass window. A dark haired man sat on the bed, fiddling with something. Well, not really a ‘man’.  
Dean gave a sigh, leaning his arm against the doorframe. “How’s he been? No sign of Demons or other Angels?”

“Nope. Nothing at all. As for Angel-boy he goes between sleeping like the dead, moping around, and just sitting there. He won’t talk to anyone when he’s like this.”  
Castiel sat there with his back to the door. Even if he wouldn’t talk that was fine. He just wanted. . needed to know Cas was still okay. As okay as he could be anyway.  
Cracking the door he tried to smile, knocking softly. When that didn’t draw the others attention he cleared his throat.

“Cas?”

“. . Cas? That sounds familiar. Cas. . Cas. . “

Dean sucked in a breath as the Angel finally turned towards him. It was only for a heartbeat but the striking blue eyes were impossible to miss. The stubble covered face somehow innocent despite being a very grown man.

Glancing back at Meg he nudged the door shut with his foot before taking a few steps toward the bed.

“Ya. Your name is Castiel.” Dean said slowly, feeling jittery all of a sudden.

“You like calling me ‘Cas’ more. You sound happier.” Cas said, looking back at him again. “Are you a doctor? You don’t dress like a doctor. Certainly don’t act like a doctor.”  
Confused rambling. Yep. That was his Cas. Well, not ‘his’ Cas but his friend anyway. Was there even a name for this confusing mess? 

“How should I be acting then?” Dean asked, pulling a chair up close to the edge of the bed. Having Cas look at him but not know him was almost too much. No warm remembrance. Nothing.

Wincing slightly the Angel rubbed at the side of his head, eyes going back to the floor as Dean tensed. “What’s wrong? Do you need a nurse?”

“No. My brother is angry. He says I did a bad thing to you.” His voice is barely above a whisper. Which, with the already deep voice, makes it more like a whimpering growl. “Is your brother talking right now?”

It was nothing but a stupid hallucination but his eyes scanned the room anyway, hand twitching for the gun hidden by layers of clothes. It was just like with Sam. Not real! That didn’t really make it better. Not when your older brother was apparently saying you did something bad.

Even if he had Dean didn’t like the idea of Lucifer being the one to scold Cas. Just felt dirty.

“He’s always just around. I know you but he says I don’t deserve to. I did something bad.” Cas murmured.

Moving to actually sit on the bed Dean reached out, touching the others shoulder carefully. “It’s okay now, Cas. I’m not mad anymore. I just want you to remember that, even if you can’t remember me.” He chuckled as warmly as he could, fighting back the frustrating urge to scream. He sounded like a heart broken kid!

Jumping slightly at the touch the stunning blue eyes went first to the hand, then to his face. 

“Dean?”

A little flicker of hope as he smiled, squeezing his shoulder for a second. “Yep, Cas. I’m Dean.”

Cas winced in pain again, reaching up to hold his head. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. So much is my fault. . “ He groaned.

Cursing softly he moved closer, taking both of Cas’ hands. “Look at me. What your dick of a brother is saying is bullshit. Don’t listen to him.” He said firmly, watching the blue eyes linger on a space right over his shoulder. Leaning over a bit he frowned. “Stop listening to him. I’m not mad anymore, okay? Look at me!”

The hurt expression had Dean mentally kicking himself, his hands slipping from tense arms. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you, Cas.”

“You’re my friend. Dean. . Winchester.” He said softly, leaning over to rest his forehead against Deans shoulder. The perfectly scarred handprint seemed to twitch, making them both shiver. Slowly his arms lifted, pulling Castiel into a gentle hug. “Yep, that’s me. Your friend. I’m here, Cas.”

Cas had somehow moved to where his human body was happily perched on Deans lap, face still buried in the juncture where neck became shoulder. Personal space had always been a weakness for the Angel but after everything Dean was happy with this.

A humming noise reached his ears before Dean realized it was him.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better. . “

The words rolled before his actual brain could catch up. Even so he kept singing, voice barely above a gentle hum as Cas relaxed in his arms and his arms slacked.

“Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better. . “

Now Cas was humming along, sounding almost happy now. When he pulled away the smile on his face was almost heartbreakingly war. “I remember you singing that. You’ve done that a lot.”

‘A lot’ might be pushing it but it was the go to song. He could remember Mary singing it to him during a bad storm, or even just while moving around the kitchen. “It just seems to make you happy.” Dean said honestly, cheeks growing warm as Cas studied him hard.

“You want to make me happy?”

Now why did he have to say it like that? Dean felt embarrassment rush through him, causing his eyes to turn away before a warm hand turned his face back. “You’re Cas. You’re my friend. Of course I want to make you happy.” He murmured, grip growing tighter.

That answer didn’t seem to be enough. Judging by how the heavenly blue orbs watched him, flittering from his eyes, to his mouth, and back to his eyes.

Dean licked at his lips nervously, forcing himself not to as much as wiggle. Cas wasn’t himself right now. Saying, let alone doing, anything would be the worst thing he could ever do.

Still, Cas always did something like this. He’d give him that pleading look, and then it was invading personal space until their bodies were nearly glued together.

He could almost hear Megs muffled laughter but he didn’t look at the door to see if she was peeking. Looking away meant looking away from Cas. His friend Cas. His Cas.

Before Dean realized it his fingers were tangled in the short strands of dark hair.

Just a gentle pull was all it would take. Barely an inch between their faces.

He couldn’t do it. Despite the heat rushing through his body, begging to take Cas for himself he couldn’t do it like this.

Pressing their foreheads together he gave a weak smile, stroking the hair gently. “I want to make you happy, Cas. I will make you happy but not like this.”

Instead they ended up spooning on the small hospital bed. Which was just fine with Dean, it meant their bodies were pressed together until he could feel the steady beat of the others heart. With him being the big spoon his damn arm ended up being a pillow, the other wrapped protectively around his Angel.

“Sing.”

However long they laid there with Deans voice whispering through the room it was long enough to have Meg come check on them, raising a dark brow. “Interrupting, boys?” She asked simply, tapping her watch before Dean bitched her mouth.

Already?

“Cas, I have to go.” Dean sighed, pulling away regretfully. It was lucky enough none of the doctors had come by to ask why a visitor was cuddling with a patient.  
“Dean? Why?” Cas was sitting up now, watching him leave but not seeming to understand. Fuck, it felt like kicking a damn puppy!

Meg shook her head, almost smirking as Dean glared at her before spinning around and going back to Cas. “I’m going to be back soon, okay? I promise. Just. . a few days.” Dean felt like his throat was closing up as Cas reached out to take his hand, nodding. “A few days, Dean.”

Leaning over to brush his lips over the others forehead he nodded. “Just a few days, Cas.”

 

Leaving Cas behind tore his heart a little bit each time but it was safer here. Safer with. . Meg. The irony wasn’t lost on him with that one. The only saving grace with that was knowing her ass needed the Angel to be safe.

Dean didn’t bother stopping that night. Distance was the only way he wasn’t going to turn around and camp out in that damn hospital.

Pulling over for at least a coffee he gave Sam a call, rubbing at his eyes when it was answered after two rings.

“Where the hell are you? You haven’t been answering!”

“You see, this is how I’ve felt whenever you disappear for weeks. Remember this right now.” He tried to joke but the glare over the phone was enough to sober him up. “I’ll be there in a few hours, Sammy. I promise.”

Sam was silent now, taking in his brothers voice. “Dean, are you. . okay?”

“I’ll see you soon, Sammy.” Dean replied, hanging up now. He couldn’t talk to Sammy about this.

“Dammit, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural piece. I'd love to turn this story into something with more substance. If there's enough 'hype'/whatever I will add that to my 'To-write' list.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
